


And Then You Came Along

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, No Daddy Kink, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith is a sugar baby in need and Shiro is eager to please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Miihuan

 

The clock reads 9:57 PM when Keith comes home utterly exhausted from his date. He'd been out to dinner for the first time with a potential sponsor. On paper, he was perfect: not terrible looking, polite, didn't constantly pressure him for sex or nudes, pretty well off, and Keith is sure he'd never in his life bothered to look at a price tag. Sure, he was a little awkward but Keith chalked it up to him being nervous. Everything had been going well, so he had high hopes for the man he'd secretly nicknamed "Mr. Nice" and had even planned out their next date. It hurts to have it all come crashing down when he calls Keith his "beautiful little China doll." Keith can and has put up with a lot from potential sponsors, but even he's got a breaking point, and that was it.

He throws open his laptop to play some music while he relaxes in a much needed warm bath with lovely smelling soaps. He is about to step in but quickly runs to his kitchen to pick up a glass and a bottle of wine. It was the prefect combination to forget this day ever happened.

Keith has been a sugar baby for a few years now. Back when you're seriously planning what you want to do when you grow up, he'd never thought he would end up in the sugaring world. He's always had odd jobs, but to him, it was too much work for not enough reward. Lance, one of his oldest friends, was the one who had always been involved in sex work. The thought of setting your own schedule and having more money than you knew what to do with piqued his interest. Keith started out as a cam boy and found it was easy enough for him and people threw money at him as he did next to nothing. You jerk off on camera and in no more than fifteen minutes, he'd made a couple hundred dollars. When it's still a new thing, Keith loves it because he can finally pay his rent on time, but after a while, the honeymoon period ends and he's ready for something else. That's when Lance brings up sugaring once more and Keith is finally ready to take the plunge.

As the sheet mask is working its magic, Keith blocks Mr. (Not Very) Nice from ever contacting him again. Keith had never had problems finding wealthy men, in fact, they flocked to his profile every day and his inbox was never empty. The problem lies in finding someone who isn't a total jackass. It wasn't all about the money, though it was a very important factor. If he was going to spend a large amount of time with someone, he didn't want to be miserable.

The wine in the glass is just about done and the water is considerably colder when the chat bubble pops up.

 **SB727:** _Hey, you're gorgeous. I'd love to take you out someday._

Keith isn't impressed by that alone, he gets messages almost exactly like that every day. However, when he clicks on the little round picture next to his name, everything changes. This guy, unless he's a catfish, is absolutely loaded and Keith has never been this interested in a potential sponsor before. The best part? SB727 is fit and handsome with a beautiful smile. Yeah, Keith is into looks, so sue him.

He flips through the pictures he has uploaded. One's in front of a private jet, in a brand new black Lamborghini, and another in the gym, muscles glistening, wearing a thin, skimpy as hell tank top that he may as well not be wearing a top at all. "He's perfect," Keith says and grins at his screen. He pours himself more wine while he reads through the profile. Loves animals, hiking and exercising, comedies, and collecting expensive comic books. The comic book thing throws him for a bit of a loop as he wouldn't have pegged someone who looks like SB727 to be into that, but hey, everyone's got their quirks.

There really wasn't a doubt that Keith was going to message this guy back. He has only one sponsor at the moment ever since his two other sponsors dropped him to settle down with their new partners, and Keith's bills are piling up every day. He's got expensive taste and SB727 seems like the type to give him whatever he wants. He clicks on the chat bubble to bring it up and begins typing.

 **kittenx:** _for the right price, we can go anywhere you want :) what did you have in mind, baby?_

Keith leans over the edge of the tub to grab his phone from the top of the toilet tank. He brings up his texts and types out a message for Lance: _i think i finally found a_ real _sugar daddy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. To make up for it, here's a big update (including a Golden Girls reference). Enjoy x

 

_"Yeah, I saw the picture you sent last night. He's really cute, do you wanna share?"_

"Yeah, right," Keith scoffs then listens a little closer when he hears something on the line besides Lance. "Wait, are you-"

_"Yup,"_ Lance grins as he gets railed from behind by one of his many sponsors. His quick wit and attitude made him very popular among a certain subset of people on the website.

"Is that the dude that wants to be ignored? And if you're talking to me right now does that make it a threesome?" He laughs.

Lance cackles and sighs. _"It's great, really. I get a lot done during these visits, and the best part is that I can even do some online shopping using this idiot's credit card."_

Keith hears the man moan loudly in the background and he feels like it probably crosses some sort of line but he can't help the light pang of arousal it creates in his lower belly.

_"Are you going out tonight? Allura wants to get drinks at The Rusty Anchor later."_

"No, I'm staying in. I have a skype appointment with this new guy. Gotta make sure I'm not being catfished by a seventeen year old," Keith says and braces himself for the inevitable rant. It just amuses him to no end to annoy Lance about that one time a couple of years ago.

_"I'm being very professional right now by not calling you a cunt. Whoops, well now that it's out there, you are. A huge one, at that. I'll talk to you later because one, I'm mad at you, and two, I don't want this dipshit to come inside me."_ Lance hangs up, cutting off more loud moans that indicated he had indeed done what Lance didn't want him to do. Keith wonders if he'd be any good at having a sponsor that enjoys humiliation. He had been told on more than one occasion that he can be a proper dick when he wants to be.

He opens his closet doors and wonders what SB727 would be into. In all his pictures, he's wearing suits, except for the gym selfie. He had a brand new burgundy v-neck he hadn't had a chance to wear yet. There's also his favorite red flannel shirt he wears almost every day. Or perhaps he should cut to the chase and wear nothing but his boxer briefs to give his future sugar daddy a peek of what's to come.

"Keep 'em wanting more," Keith says to himself and goes for the old reliable: his worn out flannel.

 

At exactly 8 o'clock, Keith sees a new friend request pop up on Skype and he quickly accepts. He scrambles to sit up in bed, fixes his hair, and takes a sip of wine before he presses the little camera button, then he waits. The line trills for a moment, then SB727's window pops up. Immediately, he grins from ear to ear and fucking _waves_ at Keith. He waves back and for once doesn't have to fake a laugh when he's on the clock. That was a pleasant first.

He sees his lips move but no sound comes out. Keith checks his volume, makes sure the headphones are fully plugged in so he types out 'can't hear you.' He sees SB727 read the message, then he frowns, which Keith finds utterly adorable. This guy is too good looking for his own good.

"How about now?" His deep voice comes through Keith's headphones and it's like heaven. "I somehow had the mic off, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, really," Keith says and licks his lips. "Um, so I noticed there wasn't a name on your profile. What should I call you? It's just that SB727 is a bit of a mouthful."

He laughs and even _that_ is beautiful on him. He's unlike the other people he's been in contact with on the site and Keith knows he's hit the jackpot.

"You can call me Shiro. Is that easier?"

"Yes, much easier," Keith grins. "Well, hi, I'm Keith. I'm 5'9" the last time I checked, and there's nothing I love more than a good whiskey sour at the end of the day."

Shiro smiles and goes in depth about his likes and dislikes, and for once, Keith actually listens because he wants to know more about this guy. There's no room for him to mess this up, not with him. He can't let him slip through his fingers. They talk for a few hours and Keith is surprised at how easy it is to keep a conversation going. The men he's been on dates with since becoming a sugar baby are much too awkward or don't exactly want him around just to talk.

At one point, Shiro raises his arm to scratch the back of his head and, well, there's no missing it.

"Is that..." he trails off.

"Yeah," Shiro replies while rolling up his cuff to show him more of his prosthetic arm. "It's a long story. I, uh, hope it's not a deal breaker."

"No," Keith shakes his head, "of course not." Despite Keith being on the clock, that is not a lie for Shiro's benefit. It doesn't matter to him in the least that he's disabled, all Keith cares about is that his money's green.

He rests his chin on his hand and stares at Keith for a moment. "If it's not too late for you, I'd really love to meet up. I'm just a bit lonely tonight. I'm 'a bit lonely' quite often, actually," Shiro laughs softly, though there's little joy behind it. For a split second, Keith almost feels sorry for him.

He's always been a sucker for a pretty face, so Keith agrees to it. Besides that, he's not in any place to turn down a date at the moment. They arrange to meet at the bar of a Hilton located a few cities over. Shiro even offers to have a car pick him up, but Keith declines. When he meets people for the first time, he wants to drive his own car. That way if anything goes wrong, he won't be stranded and have to call someone to come rescue him.

The place is almost deserted, just the bartender and a couple of other people, though one stands out above the rest. It's impossible to miss him sitting at the bar, his white shirt stretched taught across broad shoulders. It's one thing to see him in pictures, in real life, it's much, much better.

He taps Shiro on the shoulder and when he sees him, his face lights up and he smiles wide. "You're here," Shiro says and climbs off his stool. "Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem," he replies and pulls him into a hug. Shiro is considerably taller than Keith, so he's gotta make an effort to wrap his arms around him. He hugs Keith back, arms at his lower back, bringing him close. Shiro's prosthetic is made of metal, and it's cooler than Shiro's skin, but not by much. However, the dominating thought in Keith's head right now is how Shiro's grip is strong without him having to make much effort and his mind goes straight in the gutter like always.

"Whiskey sour, correct?" Shiro asks as they take their seats.

He shakes his head as he comes back down to earth. "Yes, that's right. Thanks for remembering," Keith replies, flashing him a coquettish smile and tucking his hair behind his ear. He's turned the charm up to eleven, he won't let this go belly up.

Shiro flags down the bartender and orders for Keith. "Sorry for dragging you out this late," he says and takes a sip of his own drink.

"Don't worry about it, I wanted to come here," Keith says and places his hand over Shiro's. He notices the slight blush on his cheeks, and a very light scar stretching across his face. He had seen it in his pictures in his profile and earlier on Skype, though it's more prominent in person. It gives his face a little character, along with the bit of white in his hair. Shiro is just an... interesting individual.

They pick up their conversation from where they left off earlier, though it's a tad more quiet now. Shiro then stares at him, eyes glassy and searching for something in Keith's face. There's something he wants to say, though he can't spit it out.

"Just say it, Shiro," Keith tells him. "We've come this far." He leans closer to him, enough to be within the proper range that if he wanted to kiss him, he wouldn't have to move very much.

"If I invited you upstairs with me, would you accept?"

"Well," Keith smiles and backs away. Shiro blinks, confused and afraid he's done something wrong. Keith finishes his drink and stands up, walking into the lobby towards the elevators. He glances over his shoulder and nods at him, signaling Shiro to follow him. Shiro picks up his jacket and tries not to stumble over his own feet.

The elevator ride up is quiet, neither of them dare break that silence. Keith's knuckles graze by Shiro's every now and then, both keenly aware of it.

Shiro goes in first and Keith shuts the door closed behind him. The room is dark, the only source of light is streaming in from the city just outside the window. He leans back against the door and bites his lip, thinking for a moment. Shiro just looks at him, doesn't make a move, doesn't even blink. Keith takes a step forward and grabs Shiro's tie, pulling him in to kiss him. Just a freebie to get things going.

Shiro kisses him back, then it's as if a switch is flipped and he backs off. "I'm... drunk. I-I don't..."

"Oh. Okay, that's fine," Keith says and lets go of him. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no," he replies quickly, perhaps a little desperately. "Come lie with me." Shiro lowers his voice. "Please?"

It's not an otherworldly request, and if Keith was being honest, that 'please' was hitting all the right buttons. "Sure," he tells him and makes his way across the room, then begins removing his shoes along with his jeans, leaving on the rest. Shiro follows his lead and unbuttons his dress shirt, revealing a well toned torso, along with something he didn't see in his pictures. Scars. So many of them that Keith wouldn't be able to count them all. Perhaps he missed them in that one picture, or the lighting was forgiving, he doesn't know. Keith stops for a moment, but not enough for it to register for Shiro that Keith is taken aback. It's alright, though. They're none of his business and he's not gonna ask about them.

When they're both settled, he blames the one (or five) drinks he had just now for making him wrap Shiro's arm around himself. He brings Keith closer, his face pressed against the back of his head, Shiro's nose buried by Keith's ear. He can feel Shiro's lips on his skin, just barely touching him.

"Is this okay?" He whispers, warm air brushes against his ear, causing a tingle to go down his spine. Keith gets half hard, but it doesn't mean anything, it's just been a while since he's gotten laid. At this point, a simple look can do the trick.

Shiro still doesn't seem to want to initiate anything, he's just rubbing circles onto the back of Keith's hand. His breathing is steady, he can feel his bare chest on his back, and before he knows it, Keith's eyes slowly begin closing. It had been a long day for both of them. So long, in fact, that Keith forgot all about the subject of payment.

 

Keith's eyes snap open and he sits upright in a flash. He groans loudly and rubs his eyes when it hits him that he isn't in his own bed. It's very unprofessional of him, he really didn't mean to fall asleep, it's just that the bed was so damn warm and comfortable, as was the body next to his. His phone is on the nightstand where he left it and the little light on the corner is flashing blue. It's a message from Shiro.

_I had work this morning, had to leave early. Order whatever you want, check out whenever you want, it's all taken care of. Left something for you by your phone but I wasn't sure if it was enough. If it isn't, just let me know. It was great to meet you. Hope to see you again soon_ _xx_

He isn't sure how he could have missed the envelope that wasn't there the previous night. When he opens it, Keith finds $500 in crisp hundred dollar bills. Not entirely bad for a night of doing absolutely nothing.

"Eh, might as well," he says to himself and lies back down again, melting into the pillows. "Damage is already done, anyway."


End file.
